Till we fall in love
by kgirl50
Summary: Storm is getting married and she pairs everyone up to perform a dance routine at her wedding. Kurtty, Dancing styles of all types. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N/ A story between Kurt and Kitty that's all about dancing.**

**'Till we fall in love.**

**Chapter 1**

Kitty was sitting in the garden behind the institute. She had just finished a huge exam in her 3rd year of college. That test said weather she passed or failed. She had studied for months and felt confident that she had passed. With all that constant stress gone she could finally relax. She lay in the cool grass as a soft breeze pushed against her face. Her hair was down, she wore a knee high light pink dress and her makeup was very light. She learned from her high school years that a lot of makeup was too much and very unattractive. Yea she's only 22 but she feels already like a woman.

Her baby blue eyes were locked on the setting sky admiring everything that passed her gaze; from clouds to birds, to the ever changing colors of the sky. She began to drift. When she heard little squeals and screaming in the large mansion she woke up. She sat up slowly looking over her shoulder to the building as if to see through it. She rolled her eyes and stood up slowly. She lightly stepped through the grass barefooted ending up on the back patio before the kitchen.

Her eyes scanned the insides before placing her hands on the door. All she could see was Kurt cooking and the door swinging so someone had just left. The door was swinging fast so it wasn't too long ago someone left. She checked Kurts' features for a hint before entering. He had a fading smile on so he was just being polite to some new news. So someone was sharing some sort of information. She finally opened the door gently, it made a slight swish sound signaling her entrance. Kurts' eyes shot up from the frying pan and locked with hers. She smiled at him warmly. Closing the door behind her she asked.

"What's going on? I heard a bunch of women scream." Kurt stared at her he was still frozen. Kitty walked closer up towards to him. He just stared at her. She lowered the temperature on the stove to medium and waved her hand in front of his eyes. "Hey fuzzy, are you there?"

Kurt was simply starring at her. He had always had the biggest crush on ever since he first saw her. She was drop dead beautiful. Her face just always seemed to glow and her smile was always just the brightest. Bringing him back to planet earth he saw Kitty wave her hand in front of his face.

Giggling softly she asked. "Well, Kurt?" Kurt blinked and saw her small smile.

"Oh, uh sorry. What now?" He placed a hand on the back of his head rubbing it sheepishly and blushing.

"What happened? I heard squeals." She questioned again with slightly more persistence.

Kurt opened his eyes and looked down at her questionably. "What sque-? Oh that, ja I don't remember something vith Storm."

Kitty smiled a little wider amused by his ignorance. "Thanks see yah later." She smiled at him one last time and walked to the door. Kurt just stood there, eyes closed, feeling her essence as much as he could before it left. Kitty stopped and smirked.

"Kurt your chicken is burning." His eyes shot open and he turned to the stove to tend to his chicken. Kitty laughed whole heartedly and walked out.

When she finished her filling laugh her mind was set back on why she came into the house in the first place. 'Now where is Storm?' She thought scanning the main hall. She saw no one in the main room and walked down the hallway. 'Where is everybody?'

As if to answer her question she saw a light down the hall way and heard giggling and the constant squealing. She stepped around the corner slowly into the rec. room. Immediately she saw a tall silver woman surrounded by other shorter woman and their faces were all bright. Politely she closed the door behind her and waited for her presence to be noticed.

Storm finished a laugh and looked up from her crowd.

"Kitty! Oh it's good to see you." Storm pushed through the bunched up girls. She skipped over to her favorite x-men and smiled widely. Kitty smiled back at her. Storm was her favorite adult in the word. Not only was Storm like her best friend and they shared everything but she took care of her and was like a mother she truly loved her so much.

"What's going on Storm?" Storms' smile only widened at the brunettes question. To answer the question that Kitty had been asking for the past 10 minutes, Storm held up her left hand and their on the fourth finger from the thumb sparkled the biggest diamond Kitty has ever seen in her life. Her mouth practically fell off her face.

"Oh my gosh!" Kitty screamed as she grabbed the engaged woman's hand to pull the ring closer. "Storm congratulations it's beautiful." She pulled the motherly like woman in for a hug. In response she hugged back smiling and whispering in her ear.

"I would love it if you would be my maid of honor." Kittys' eyes popped open.

Pushing back and starring at the woman dead in the eyes her mouth was agape. "Are you serious?"

Her question made Storm giggle again and nod. Kitty squealed and hugged her tightly.

"Oh yes! Thank you so much!"

"Not a problem, it's such a pleasure." She pulled off of Kitty and grabbing her face whipped her tears.

"One condition," Kitty laughed rolling her happy tears back. "That would be?" Storm smirked.

"Not that it would be a problem because i know you love to, but I need you to learn a dance in a month." Kitty looked at her confused. "When is your wedding Storm?" "Two months." Kitty about fell over in fact she would have if Storm hadn't caught her.

"What why so soon?" Kitty positioned herself looking slightly concerned. "Is there some sort of rush."

Storm blushed and looked to the carpet covered wall. "No not really. We just want to be together already. Besides we can afford it now so we'll get married as soon as we can." Kitty giggled at the answer.

"Well then, so what kind of dancing shall I be performing for you my dear?" Kitty tried to bring the subject back.

"Well Beast and I want our friends to perform a dance for us so we figured we'd force you all to do one." Kitty laughed. "Oh really, and what kind of dancing is this?"

Storms face went from cocky to sneaky in a flash of her eyes. "You will have to find out at 1 o'clock tomorrow in the ball room. Now shoo go get some sleep I know you had exams today and your exhausted."

Kitty giggled softly as she was being pushed out of the room by gentle hands and the door closed behind her. As much as Kitty wanted to hear all the juicy detail Storm was right she was extremely exhausted, but she was slightly hungry. She wondered back over to the kitchen. She peaked her head through the door seeing her fuzzy friend eating cereal, and staring at a motorcycle magazine.

"Hey fuzzy, whatcha up to?" Her small voice startled him. "Oh geez Kitty you almost scared the blue off my back." Kitty giggled and quietly walked to him looking over his shoulder. "Hmm Cocoa Puffs look pretty good right now. Mind if I join you?" Kurt shoved another spoon in his mouth as she spoke and muffled a yea, when she was done.

"So Beast and Storm are getting married," She tried to make conversation as she pulled out the cereal and a bowl. Kurt looked over at her and swallowed.

"Yea finally, right?" she smiled knowing everyone expected the two to get married. "Yea, did you hear about the dancing we have to do?" Kurt took another bite and shook his head no.

"Yea we have to learn a dance and if I know Storm, and I know Storm, it's gonna be something totally embarrassing and for her pleasure. Gosh she's so maniacal." Kitty finished her sentence by sitting next to Kurt at the table.

"Kitty she can't be that bad, I mean she has a heart right?" Kitty looked at him with a squinted face. "Not when it comes to something specific she wants, I'm sure Beast knows what he's gotten himself into."

Kurt laughed. "Oh Ja I'm sure he knows."

Kitty giggled. "Oh and did you see her ring? Oh geez it's like the biggest ring I have ever seen and lemme tell you Kurt I've seen a lot of rings." Kurt looked at her in shock. "Is it bigger than Jeans'?" Kitty nodded taking her fourth bite of her cereal. "Wow he went all out." Kitty agreed. "Yea, well I'm really tired I'm gonna finish this in my room with some television. Good night fuzzy." She got up and awkwardly one arm hugged him, due to the other being occupied with puffs. He attempted to hug her back but she began to release. She walked out of the Kitchen and Kurt sighed going back to his boring magazine.

Kitty sat up on her balcony dressed in a robe eating her cereal. She star gazed until she finished and went back in her room. As she closed the double glass doors behind her. Her eyes said good night to the stars, and closed her velvet curtain. Being as exhausted as she was she dragged her small feet to her oval bed and plopped down on it. Her eyes shut as her body relaxed and in an instant her dreams were in the hands of the dreamer gods.

**Hope you enjoyed more chapters on the way!**

**REVIEW!**** REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Till We Fall In Love Again**

**Chapter 2**

Sunlight poked its way through the dark velvet curtain hanging over two glass doors to wake the sleeping kitten. At the moment it did her eyes fluttered opened the pigments immediately shining their comfortable blue. She tilted her head towards the source of her awakening and smiled.

'Good morning world.' She sat up and a smile still clearly present. Her room looked so peaceful with the dim light peeping in. It looked like a sanctuary. Swinging her feminine legs off her bed she placed her small painted toes into enormous fuzzy slippers. Relaxing, she titled her head back her long brown hair falling down, and breathed in slowly and then out. She turned her eyes to the bejeweled alarm clock.

'Oh 10 am I got to sleep in yea!' She smiled with her mental statement and stood up slowly stretching her arms above her head. She walked over to the curtain sustaining the sun her muscles remembering how to walk her long creamy legs moved slowly adjusting to walking again. As she passed the foot of her bed she grabbed her silk robe and wrapped it around her small body. Her small hands spread the curtains to each side letting the golden rays devour the room. She opened her eyes and smiled.

'Oh yes this is going to be a great day.' She turned slowly making her way to a nearby door. Her thin fingers wrapped around the door knob to her bathroom walking in turning on the light. Her hand grazed through her hair pushing it out of her face she stared in the mirror.

"Well good morning Kitty" She spoke to herself then did her usual morning routine of washing her face taking a shower applying some make up and now was the toughest part. She stared into her closet, every morning she had a battle with it internally and this time she was a little less prepared her body still slightly moist and the time ticking in the background. Looking back slightly she had an hour 'till she had to be in the ball room she bit her lower lip eyes locking on the closet. When the big hand hit the 12 she put her challenge accepted face on and began the war.

x.x.x.x.x

In the mean time down stairs night crawler was cooking breakfast for everyone. He had just finished 500 eggs and was still cooking. 'These kids can really eat! Now I know what storm feels like. Speaking of the devil where is she?' He looked around only to be met with more demanding eyes of a group of teenage boys. He growled rolling his eyes and began to serve them again.

Kurt sat down taking a break his tail grabbed a paper towel to wipe the beads of sweat off of his forehead. He looked to the clock. He had been cooking for 3 hours. Then he felt something enter the room and tilted his head back slowly. His golden eyes scanned the figure to see a familiar kitten. His eyes widened when he realized who it was and teleported upside down right in front of her.

Her long legs were hardly covered with shorts that were black with a bright 'Pink' on the back. Her feet bare. She wore a white see through t-shirt with a gray sports bra underneath her hair was up in a tight pony tail and her face with hardly any make up very natural looking.

Kurt however was not dressed to match. He wore a long sleeved white shirt that had been rolled up and it was wrinkled. And a messy apron that was falling off with long ripped baby blue jeans. His hair was a shaggy mess. Kitty didn't seem to notice or care.

"Hey Katzchen, what's up." Kitty eyes locked with his easily, as it was a habit of hers and she calmly stated with a sweet smile. "Hungry, that's what." He teleported to the top of the cupboard and teleported to the counter were Kitty had moved to. "I saved some eggs for you; otherwise the brats would've eaten it all." She giggled by the generosity she took the plate, sat on the wooden barstool and began to eat. Kurt stood there his tail swaying back and forth in anticipation of a critique. Kitty took the last bite of her plate not even 5 minutes later and put her fork down, she patted her mouth three times with a napkin and looked up at him. He subconsciously leaned forward. He wanted to hear his kitten purr from enjoyment. Her opinion meant everything to him, and she knew that.

The ends of her lips turned up into a sweet smile and his arms engulfed her. She laughed hard for a bit and then realized he was all dirty. "Ew, Kurt get off your so dirty!" She giggled attempting to push him off and he let go joining her in a fit of giggles. For a brief second they stopped laughing and stared at each other and then began to laugh again. A few minutes had passed when they finally calmed down. Kittys' face was red as she began to pace her breathing her smile was still firm on her face.

"Oh geez Kurt you always know how to make me laugh." She ran her hand on his shoulder as she began to walk out of the kitchen with her plate. Her long delicate fingers ran gingerly down his toned bicep and lingered as she walked away. He stood there a smile still stained as he took a deep breath in, he loved her touch. He looked back to see the door swinging shut and he went to go do dishes. 'Damn those kids'

Now fully fed, Kitty wandered around the mansion looking for some sort of entertainment. She looked at the grandfather clock in the main entry, she still had a half an hour. She got to the wreck hall and saw the oh so familiar video game set up being abused. She sat behind the two menacing boys and smirked.

"So you still haven't beat Bobbys' record have you?" Her words startled the two boys and Bobby smirked and Spyke frowned.

"Kitty, don't distract me you're gonna make me lose!"

"Bro I don't think her voice will change the outcome." He pointed to the score. "I got 5,365 kills, you got 127." Spyke glared at the Bobby.

"You know it would be easier if you would shut up!" He turned back to the game and got another kill. Bobby rolled his eyes and went back to randomly shooting at everything. Kitty couldn't help but let out a small giggle. Then herself enjoyment faded and she looked around the room and peaked out a question.

"Hey, where is Logan?"Spyke didn't respond, but Bobby did in a calm voice unlike the other idiots' body language."He's in the danger room with Scott." Kitty smirked.

"Oh that's an interesting one I think I'll go watch." With that she stood up Phasing through the floor with only a goodbye from Bobby. Her feet touched the chilled metal floor and she let out along breath. Her chin lifted and over her shoulder to the right she was just a few doors down from the danger room and already she could hear the men grunt from pain. She smirked once again turning and walking in the direction of the noise.

She got to the door and reached out for the door knob.

"Kitty, there you are I need you to help me with something." Kitty turned around to be met with the flaming hair and emerald eyed goddess known as Jean.

"Hey Jean, what's up?"Jean grabbed Kittys' wrist and pulled her running through the hall way with a big smile on her face. Kitty was befuddled but was able to realize that Jean was trying to take her to her room.

"Jean, fly." Jean looked back at her. "Huh?" Kitty smiled at her. "Just trust me." So Jean did as she was told and flew up wards, and as Kitty had planned, she phased them through every object on the way up and didn't stop until they were safe and sound in Jeans room.

XxXxXx

Jean chewed her lip, Contemplating. "Kitty that might just work…" Jean paced and stopped dead center in the room. "You know what? That IS going to work!" Kitty giggled a bit as the older woman's enthusiasm. Jean jumped for joy and hugged kitty tightly before pushing her out of the room and closing it. Kitty blinked and looked over her shoulder at the close door and smiled at the shrieks coming from the other side.

Kitty wandered to her room. 'Hm I haven't danced in a while let's hope I'm not too rusty.' She dug through her closet for her old dance shoes. Finding them she smiled in accomplishment. She prayed they still fit and slid them on. "Yes!" She jumped in the air and busted a little side slide move. Giggling she ran through the door and phased down the stairs.

Kitty walked past the grandfather clock and looked at the time. "OH CRAP!" It was time. If she hadn't been talking to Jean, she would've had time to warm up. She ran down to her room grabbing her dance shoes, and back down the stairs and over to the ball room.

Storm stopped midsentence and smiled at Kitty. "Never mind we can start!" She giggled and Kitty leaned against the door breathing a bit heavy. She smiled weakly and then concentrated on her breathing again. Storm walked over to Beast and everyone started lining up. Kurt looked over his shoulder eyes locking on Kitty. His heart skipped a beat. "She's so beautiful." He muttered aloud. Bobby looked up "Huh? Did you say something man?" Kurt looked over at Bobby blinking a bit. "Nope." Bobby nodded and looked back to Storm and Beast. Kurt looked back again to see she had gotten in the line, frowning a bit he looked forward again.

"Okay munchkins, we're going to partner you up." Beast said smiling softly. Storm on to the other hand stepped forward pointing out couples like she had a list in her head. Kitty heard her name and Kurt and her cheeks tinted a soft pink. She walked towards him and smiled at him. He waved rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Well, at least it's someone I know." Kurt spoke weakly. For Kitty it didn't matter she was a professional dancer, she was just happy she could dance with him. "I know." She smiled exhaling. She placed her hands on her knees and looked at him. "Help a girl stretch?" She asked and Kurt tilted his head . Kitty chuckled at his innocence and shot her leg up and plopped it on his shoulder. Leaning forward she looked down. Kurt was in slight shock wide eyed a slight blush on his cheeks.

Having a toned leg up Kitty's mind drifted. 'I wonder what this dance is gonna be. I bet Storm is going to try her dream couple dance shit.' She laughed mentally but smiling physically. She switched legs. Kurt still slightly befudled. 'Yea she probably did, which means…" She bit her bottom lip pausing for second and then put her leg down when she heardStorm and Beast stop calling names. Looking back she saw the couples and smirked inwardly. Storm was such a sneaky bitch.

Storm cleared her throat and the room fell silent. "I am going to pick 4 people to learn the first steps as examples and then the rest will join. It's a long dance, so patience is key. I chose all of you because you are my closest family. Do not let me down, do NOT give up!" Storm pointed three couples and then her eyes scanned for- "Kitty Kurt, come here." The couple did as such. Storm smiled brightly.

"Oka 8!" She started and showed some moves. She showed the girls moves, and Beast showed the boys moves. Kitty got it down first try Kurt struggled but soon enough he got it. "Great do it with your partners now! 5 6 7 8!" The two danced, Kitty danced perfectly. Kurt stuttered a bit stumbling his feet not really leading.

Kitty smiled being patient. Storm on the other hand did not. "Kurt you are the male in this situation. The leader now show some confidence and LEAD HER." Storm commanded her voice deep and stern.

They tried again. " 5 6 7 8!" Kurt grabbed Kittys hands and tightened his grip around her waist he planted his feet but not enough to be stern. He furrowed his brows and concentrated his hind legs pushed off to the counts and he stared at his feet. Hey mouthed numbers and sayings like 1,2,3, dip… etc. He was really getting it and moved arithmetically.

Storm approved and went to bark at some other couples. Kitty giggled doing it over and over again.

"Good job Kurt." She smiled her eyes locked on his a small smile permanent on her lips.

Kurt looked and her and his stern face relaxed and he half smiled. "Thanks Katzchen." They did it a few more times when Kitty paused. She slid her right hand from his shoulder to his chin pulling it up. "You know a dance looks more real when you actually look at the person instead of their feet." Kurt blushed slightly and nodded slowly. He looked in her eyes and loosened his grip, he realized he was holding her kind of tight. He found some sort of confidence or comfort in her eyes. He ended up gazing at her the dance becoming second nature .

The stopped because that's all they knew and Kitty was slightly out of breath, not because the dance was hard but she didn't even realize she was holding her breath the entire time. The entire dance she was lost in Kurt she was slightly surprised and amazed at him.

Storm cut off their thoughts and smiled by yelling at the rest of the people to catch up.

Kitty blinked rapidly and stepped back abruptly her hand slipping off his broad shoulders and her other hand slipped out of his large one. She tore her eyes away from him looking to the side hoping to cover her blush. He did the same.

"Great job Kurt, you learn fast." She smiled chewing her lower lip slightly.

Neither of them knew what just happened but they would never admit that indeed something did happened during that dance.

x.x.x.x.x

"Alright kids I've tortured you for about 5 hours you are free to go." Half the student population sighed and fell to the floor breathing, obviously weakened by what seemed like training. Kitty was doing after dance stretches as everyone seemed to flood out. Kurt walked up to her. "Hey Katzchen, you coming?" He asked raising a brow. Kitty looked up at him from the floor her hand grabbing her foot that was outstretched in front of her. She smiled. "I'm just going to do some cooling down. Why where are you off too?" Kurt nodded and then grimaced sighing loudly. "I got kitchen today remember I'm the one cooking dinner." Kitty giggled and pulled her legs into a butterfly, she leaned forward resting her elbows on the floor. "Well then you best get to cooking everyone's hungry after this dance session." Kurt groaned rolling his head around and sighed again noisily. "Yea I know... " He turned and walked towards the door looking over his shoulder. "Catch you later Kitten." He smiled and disappeared around the corner.

Kitty gazed after him for a second before sighing heavily and planting her forehead on the floor. "Oh god Kitty…" She muttered to herself and stood up slowly. She put her feet in position and her hands outstretched as she looked forward her facial expression beginning to fade into an emotionless one. She slid her foot around and began to dance closing her eyes as if she had a partner she danced her hand out in the air pushing up sliding and jumping in the air spinning as she came down landing in a different position. She looked up seeing herself in the mirror locking her eyes with her own breathing in and out heavily. She sighed hanging her head and standing up slowly she looked towards the doors lowly and tilted her head. She thought she saw someone.

On the other side of the door Kurt held his breath and began to walk away he had watched Kitty the entire time completely mesmerized by her. She was perfection in a single woman, she was beautiful and her aught himself staring wide eyed and mouth open at her. He was lucky to catch himself before she caught him. He head over to the kitchen to cook dinner for the mansion.

Kitty had left the ballroom and went to her room to wash up for dinner in a few hours, she'd find something to do after.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D!**


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner was just about finished as the kids tricked out little by little. The few that were left was Rouge, Bobby, Jean, Scott, Kitty, and Kurt. Kitty had her light brown hair pulled up into a messy yet cute bun, her blue eyes down casted she had just barely touched half of her plate. She wore a large shirt with spandex shorts and knee high socks. Kurt had been staring at her the entire time catching glances of her beauty without trying to make it obvious, unfortunately he was failing and people noticed all except the distracted Kitty.

Jean raised a slow brow and stood up abruptly and cleared her throat, Scott grabbed her plate and scurried off into the kitchen. Kitty's eyes widened as she looked up slowly her pink lips parting gently in surprise. Kurt also looked over at Jean as Rouge and Bobby slowly exited the room. "Kitty my dearest if you wouldn't mind joining me for a walk in the garden." The ginger goddess looked down at kitty with emerald hues, Kitty knew that look was not a question but more of a demand. Standing up slowly she looked over at Kurt who looked to her, when their eyes locked she gave a hesitant smile a hardly visible blush surfaced. He was lost in her eyes for even in the briefest moments she had him on lock and just like that it was gone. She was gone out the back patio with Jean.

He sighed and began to pick up the plates. Scott grinned as he cleaned up the dishes with Kurt looking at him the entire time. Kurt tried to ignore Scott but it felt like he was blasting right through his skin with those laser eyes. He groaned and threw his rag down.

"What is it Scott?" Scott paused momentarily making the blue furred mutant clench his fists with aggravation he couldn't handle anticipation. Scott opened his mouth to speak and then closed his eyes and mouth again. Kurt felt a vein throb in his head as he grabbed Scott by the shirt. "What is it you're driving me crazy!" He shouted.

Scott only looked to him and then out the window of the kitchen seeing Jean and Kitty walking. When Kurt's eyes locked on the Katzchen his grip on Scott loosened he dropped him back down to his feet as he was entranced by her then he blinked and his eyes looked to Scott… "What about her?" He asked and Scott leaned against the counter his arms folded across his chest.

"Do you love her?" Kurt's face light up like a Christmas tree.. "L-Love n-no I don't know… I-I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT LOVE IS!" He shouted.

The corner of Cyclops's lips rose as he gave a smile. His shaded eyes looked out at the girls through the window… "You'll know one day… when her safety becomes more important than your own…When your life is incomplete without her… a day will never be the same until you see the color in her eyes…" He whispered.

Kurt looked at Scott in awe at what he had said he looked out the window and looked at Kitty smiling a bit with Jean his heart throbbed… Maybe he did love her… but where those feelings mutual? He didn't want to ruin what he had with her… no he didn't want to lose his kitten… Even if she wasn't his. Scott patted his back. "Let's finish up these dishes okay? We got a long day of dancing tomorrow!" He encouraged him as he picked up the plates and started watching handing them to Kurt as he dried them and put them away. Kurt remained silent for the rest of the night.

Jean and Kitty had made it outside and the night air was brisk causing Kitty to hold herself. "Oh wow I didn't think it was that cold outside…" She whispered Jean smiled and Kitty giggled a little bit. "S-So what's up?" She asked looking ahead at a bench that she made her way to. Sitting on the cold wood she jumped slightly.

Jean looked down at her and crossed her arms under her bust. "Alright… what's going on with you… all dinner you didn't make a sound and barely touched your food…" Kitty looked up at Jean.

"When did you turn into Storm?" The ginger rose a brow at Kitty's protest… Kitty let a sweat drop along the side of her forehead putting up her hands in front of her in a calming manner. "Okay okay…" She muttered and held her self-holding her arms… "Ithinkimightbegettingfeelingsforsomeone..." She said in a mumble and a soft whisper.

"Come again...?" The ginger pushed impatiently. "Oh c'mon you're going to make me say it again, can't you just read my mind?" She muttered puffing her cheeks. She took a deep breath in and exhaled her eyes locked with the emerald ones. "I think I am getting feelings for someone… and I don't know if I want to… I don't know if he likes me back…"

She watched as Jeans face went from serious to girly as she began to jump up and down and sat next to her grabbing kitty's hands. "I am so glad you have finally moved on from your break up with Colossus." Kitty's face grew bright red. "I-I eh... Colossus and I were like four years ago Jean!"

"I know! And you haven't talked or dated anyone since… you've been so busy with school! But now you're liking someone again! Okay who is it."

Kitty blinked a little flustered as she backed away but hit the arm of the bench as she looked away. "H-how come I think you already know the answer to that?" Jean bit her own bottom lip as she leaned forward. Kitty sighed and opened her mouth to speak. "Kur-" "OH I KNEW IT!" She shouted jumping up in the air.

Kitty squirmed pulling her knees to her chest her face buried in her legs. "You make it so embarrassing Jean…" Said woman giggled a bit as she pulled the kitten up to her feet. "So what made you fall for him? I mean I saw your chemistry on the dance floor and it doesn't help that I can invade your mind…"

Kitty grumbled almost stumbling as she was pulled up and covered her head as if to block out jean. "That's not fair that's an invasion of my privacy…" Jean rolled her eyes. "Oh please… you're practically my sister…" Kitty groaned. "Y-you know it's been a long day I should be getting to bed…" Kitty got up and ran for the door, she had never ran so fast in her life her heart beating loudly, her breathing hitched she couldn't even hear Jean shouting after her. Jean shot her hand up closing the doors in front of Kitty and Kitty's blue eyes widened and then closed as she ran through the door. "Forgot she can do that…" Jean huffed slinking back into the bench.

Kitty dashed through the halls phasing through the straggling few in the hall and any objects when she closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip she bumped into someone. "AH~" She shouted falling back as she tried to turn her body so she could catch herself, but someone caught her instead… A fuzzy hand… Kurt pulled Kitty around and up, losing her footing she fell into him. Her heart was pounding so loudly in her chest… could he hear it? Her eyes slowly rolled up his body only to lock on his golden eyes, and the world froze her breathing stopped. "Y-You okay Katzchen?" He asked cutting through the shock that stopped her heart she began to breathe again. "K-Kurt… kurt…" She said softly and then her eyes swelled slightly at that moment she couldn't deny it… no she couldn't … she wouldn't… she tore her gaze away and phased through him running up the stairs. Kurt looked over his shoulders and up as Kitty ran up the stairs… "Kitty…" He whispered to himself.

Kitty ran down the hall way seeing her door her room she needed it the comfort of her room her safe place she ran right through the door and jumped up and landed on her bed face down gripping onto her pillow. She couldn't admit it to her self… the moment she did… there was no going back… what if he didn't even… what if she was to ruin it… No her and Kurt were just good friends… just good friends… She sighed as she closed her eyes her heart was racing. She couldn't hide it from herself any longer. "I'm in love with Kurt Wagner…" She whispered as she felt hot tears run down her face.

After a few minutes of sobbing and letting her heart feel again she was exhausted and thought to her self. "Jean… can we continue that talk…" She went out to the garden and waited as she began to speak again with the ginger vixen.


	4. Chapter 4

Kitty stared at the night sky from her balcony long legs draped over the side of it dangling. A gentle wind pushed her brown hair past her face as she sighed… That flaming haired vixen had a point… Her mind reverted back to the conversation after dinner.

Xxx

"You know what is funny?" Jean asked as Kitty looked up at to her, "What?" Jean stopped to admire the garden.

"I know I am no professor but, in my time I have noticed the most beautiful things in life are short lived." Kitty rose a brow listening as she swung her arms behind her back tilting her head as she saw Jeans fingers graze a flower. "Either way they die, everything does… but imagine… to take something so beautiful and have it to yourself for as long as you could."

Kitty tilted her head at Jean. "J-…" She was cut off by the vixen spinning around and pointing her finger against Kitty's forehead. "Would you rather watch him die alone or with someone else who won't understand or take care of him?" "I-." Kitty paused biting her lower lip. Jean hugged the kitten, "Just think about it… You never know what you have until it's gone… forever…" Kitty could tell she was speaking from experience.

Xxx

Blue eyes stared up at the same moon a certain fuzz ball was looking at. The same thoughts echoed through their heads the entire night. Kurt was making his way back to his room as he walked past the Kitten's room stopping for a moment his fingers went for the door knob. Kitty looked over her shoulder her lips parting as she heard someone. Kurt stopped and squeezed his eyes shut and tore his face from the door poofing away. Kitty ran to the door yanking it open only to see no one… her heart ached as she felt it drop. "Go to sleep Kitty… you need it…" She whispered as she closed the door pressing her forehead against the door sighing and then heading off to bed.

Xxx

A few weeks later, the sun was blazing today as the younger kids decided to play outside some were at the pool as Logan was lifeguard on duty as the other students were practicing in the ball room. The wedding was that Saturday. Kitty and Kurt had become experts at the dance as if it was second nature and they shared so much chemistry they were model students and decided to help other students in the meantime and by now everyone was great and synchronized.

Storm clapped her hands together getting everyone's attention. "Alright munchkins listen up!" Everyone crowded around Kitty stood next to Jean, Kurt next to Bobby. "That'll be it! Practice on your own, I'll see you all in two days! For the big day!" Everyone clapped a few kids cheered and congratulated Storm on their way out. Kitty waiting standing still as everyone passed her. Blue eyes looking to Storm the older woman looked to her. "Kitty I wanted to show you something." The girl nodded and followed after her. Kurt watched her leave holding his towel and water bottle. Bobby scoffed. "What?" Kurt said "Nothing," Bobby chuckled patting Kurt on the back and walking with Cyclops out. "He's got it bad." "Tell me about it." "H-hey I can hear you!" Kurt ran after them.

Kitty followed Storm into her room as she closed the door behind her. "What's up?" Storm headed over to her walk in closet and all the way in the back another door, she put her hand on it scanning it as it opened slowly. Hanging in the midst of the dim lit closet a long beautiful white dress decorated in the most beautiful crystals and beads sleeveless and long. Kitty's eyes got as large as saucers her hands smacked over her mouth. Her vision began to blur as she whipped her eyes "S-storm I-it's beautiful…." She looked over to her and jumped on the motherly like figure hugging her, her own feet dangling. Storm giggled holding the kitten in her arms. "I thought you should see it, so you can help me into it, you know on the big day." Kitty bit her bottom lip and shook her head rapidly as she walked to the dress her hands running down the expensive silky fabric. "Oh my goodness it's gorgeous…" Storm smiled.

Suddenly they heard the alarm go off in the mansion and Professor speak to them in their minds "Suit up and head for the jet… we've got problems by the port." Kitty and Storm looked at each other the silver haired woman slammed the doors shut to her secrete closet and then headed into the other clothes. Kitty shot out the door phasing through people and straight for her room phasing out of her old clothes and into her fighting suit. Within five minutes everyone was in the Jet and it took off.

"Alright team." Cyclops began, "We have the usual movement of weapons being imported and we can't let a certain group of mischief get to them so we're showing up to make sure everything goes smoothly." Logan scoffed and Kitty smirked a bit. Cyclops rolled his eyes as he sat down next to Jean again and within a few minutes they landed.

Storm and Beast were paired on the north end, Jean and Cyclopes on the south end, Logan and Bobby west and Kitty and Kurt on the east side.

Kitty remained silent as she watched the unloading and the side of the boat to make sure no one was being suspicious. Kurt was looking to the waters and the skies he looked over at her admiring her. He felt his heart beat and his breath shorten. 'Just talk to her…' He thought to himself he used to have such fluid conversations with her as if it was nothing but now that he recognized his feelings he couldn't help it he was tongue tied and at a loss for words it's as if he forgot how to be himself around her. "Kitty I-…" Kitty turned around to look at him when she saw a large rock heading for the back of his head. "Kurt!" She shouted wrapping her arms around him making them phase through the rock. Pulling him out of the rock she looked in the direction it was thrown and she growled slightly. "Sabre tooth…" She ran at full speed towards him. Pressing the head set she spoke. "I got trouble on the East port side…"The head piece buzzed as she heard Storm confirm. "I got a Toad over here as well…" Kitty smirked. "Looks like you bought the gang… Mystique…" She muttered as she knew Mystique would end up fighting Logan as always.

Pulling her Taser gun out from her pocket she ran head first for Sabre tooth and phased through him only to turn around and taze him. "Kurt! Now!" The taze wouldn't knock him out for long. Kurt appeared on the back of Sabre tooth and placed a shock collar around him and jumped off standing in front of Kitty his hand out as if protecting her. Kitty's eyes dragged up his arms up to his face as she bit her lip slightly. The beast woke up and growled going to attack them and Kurt smirked pressing a button shocking him and knocking him out again. "Nice." Kitty giggled and pressed her head set. "All clear."

Storm responded "Wow record time you two." Kitty giggled rubbing the back of her head looking up at Kurt who gently smiled at her. "You know that's just great guys, a little assistance wouldn't be too bad over here though…" A certain grouchy Logan grunted through the head piece. Kitty giggled and Kurt opened his arms for her. "Your carriage awaits m'lady." Kitty blushed and walked towards him holding onto his tight jumpsuit as she looked up at him, her wrapped his arms around the small of her back and looked up his face getting rather serious as he poofed to the location Logan was and ducked as a certain wolverine was thrown over head. Kitty spun around seeing Mystique… She growled and Kurt put a hand on her stopping her and motioning as Storm and Beast appeared and Jean and Cyclopes appeared. "Give up Mystique you're out numbered. The woman suddenly seemed distressed as Logan came out of the rubble walking rather angrily towards the blue woman. Clenching her teeth she turned and took off in a sprint, Logan went to go run after her but Jean stopped him. "Fight another day…" He growled and stormed to the jet being as the exchange was done. Kitty giggled at his anger and they all boarded the jet taking off.

After the team arrived they all pooled out and Kurt ran after Kitty, "Hey Katzchen," She turned around her bright blues looking into his gold eyes the ones that sent shivers down her spine. "Yes Kurt?" She asked he froze for a moment and then cleared his throat. "H-hey great job today a-and thanks for saving me…" Kitty smiled and nodded patting his bicep. "We are a great team Kurt." She turned around and began to walk away. Jeans words echoed in her head , and not because of her powers, beauty to myself… She looked over her shoulder to see him looking at the ground. She held herself and ran to her room.

She had to figure this thing out and fast, before the wedding… she had two days.


	5. Chapter 5

**TILL WE FALL IN LOVE**

Two days seemed to come and go in a flash in fact it was the morning of the wedding.

Making her way down the stairs half asleep still kitty noticed people running around trying to get things set up and ready, guys trying to help each other as some of the younger kids just played.

She yawned gently and phased through people as she made her way to the kitchen promptly phasing through those doors. In the kitchen sat Bobby who was going off about video games to a very uninterested Colossus, kitty just giggled at the sight. Her eyes scanned the area looking for food and came across the bare blue back of a certain mutant.

He turned around going to correct Bobby about something when his gold eyes landed on Kitty, "H-hey you…" He smiled and she blinked at him her heart pounding as she wiggled her fingers. "You're just in time." He chuckled reaching above the fridge were he usually hid her breakfast so the hungry boys wouldn't take it. His eyes widened feeling nothing, he gripped the edge and pulled himself up looking as it wasn't there. Bobby chuckled and burped dropping the plate.

"Bobby you little!" Kurt ran towards him and Kitty stepped between her small hand on his apron covered chest. She smiled at him. "It's okay Kurt, I'll just have some cereal." She looked over at Bobby who was surprised by her strange calm attitude. She opened her blue eyes her smile turned into a frown as she held up her other hand that had a remote in it. Bobby rose a brow, "What are you?" Colossus wrapped a collar around his neck and Bobby's eyes widened. "You didn't!" Kitty smirked and Kurt rose a brow impressed.

"Kitty please I-" He was cut off by being shocked brutally and falling to the ground. She then smiled thanking Colossus and he nodded in return walking out of the kitchen finally free of Bobby's bumbling idiocy.

Kitty turned back to Kurt and got on her tippy toes giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "It's the thought that counts." She whispered to him before phasing through him and going to the cabinet. His cheeks turned bright pink (or purple) as he turned to see her struggling to reach the cereal, he quickly aided her by following behind her and grabbing it handing it to her. She blushed gently and took it, "T-thanks…" He nodded.

Breaking their moment was a cry from a certain boy in pain, "K-kitty please…" He muttered and her eyes shot to him pressing the button again and he screamed again. "Don't eat my food." She simply stated and Kurt chuckled. She looked up seeing him his gorgeous teeth. "Beauty…" She whispered and Kurt looked at her. "Hm?"

Kitty's eyes shot away and her face turned bright red, "N-nothing…" "Katzchen your face his warm." His fuzzy hands grabbed her face.

Kitty got even redder is it was possible she squeezed the cereal to her chest tight. "I-I need to go get r-ready" She began to move away backing away from him, "S-See y- ah!" She tripped over Bobby's unconscious body and Kurt walked towards her to help her up. She looked up to see him her bright blues practically freezing Kurt in his place. "Sorry." She whispered and phased through the floor.

Kurt stood there dumb founded looking at the floor where she just phased through, bobby groaned coming too and Kurt growled and slammed his fist on the counter, in aggravation which caused a spoon to fall off and hit the button that kitty had dropped and Bobby screamed again. Kurt blinked turning around. "Ooo…" He began to tend to his friend.

Xxx

Later that day around lunch time Kitty was sitting in Rogue's room watching her try and put on make-up. She popped a cheerio in her mouth sitting on the girls bed. "You know Rogue you're so pretty without make up, and I'm sure Bobby thinks so as well."

This caused the girl to stop and damn near drop her mascara, Kitty rose a brow "What did I strike a nerve?" Rogue glared at her through the mirror and the kitten just smirked. "Don't make me strangle you pussy…" Kitty giggled a bit shoving more cereal in her mouth. "Pussy? Oh that's a good one! I haven't heard that one yet."

Rouge smirked. "That's because you don't get laid…" Kittys face blushed a bit. "Oh and you do? With the whole touch me and I die thing?" Rogue turned around and through box of eye shadow at her. Kitty rose a brow as it phased through her. "Oh right phasing…" She leaned against the dresser and folded her arms as kitty still awaited her answer.

"There are ways okay!" Rouge exploded and Kitty put up her hands filled with cereal, "Okay, okay I won't push you." Rogue looked to calm down but took this opportunity for pay back. "And what about you and fuzz ball? You don't really have the same problem as me."

Kitty's face blushed bright red and she looked down. "I-i… don't know, I want to tell him but its like one day I think he likes me and then the next day he acts like we're just friends… what if I am just misreading, what if… I ruin what we have?" Rouge smiled and walked next to her and placed her gloved hand on Kitty's shoulder, "Listen no matter what happens between you too don't you think it best to at least say something? If you don't then you'll never know."

Kitty pulled her legs into her chest not feeling so hungry now. Rogue was right, and she didn't want to say it out loud but something had to happen and the sooner the better… She got up and sat Rogue down and helped her with her make-up as her mind wandered.

Xxx

Somewhere else in the mansion Kurt was looking for Colossus only to find him in the weight training room.

"Hey Colossus," The man dropped his 350lbs that he was benching he looked up at Kurt seeing him holding the collar and remote. "Here you go man thanks for the laugh." Colossus rose a brow, "I know you didn't come all the way over here to give me the shock collar…" Kurt looked down a bit.

Colossus stood up and placed a hand on the fuzzy man's shoulder. "Listen, It couldn't be more obvious of the belittling obsession you have with a certain female, and it's even more evident that she somehow has equal feelings thus for you." Kurt rose a brow at his statement. "I give you one day fuzz ball, if you do not make your move tonight I will start making a move, for I have feelings for the kitten and just like any broken heart she will be looking for the next set of arms to hold her at night." Kurt swallowed hard looking to Colossus's well colossus arms.

The larger man took the shock collar and went back to his lifting as Kurt rubbed the back of his head. "Thanks." He muttered walking away, "Well that was no help." He looked up seeing Kitty leaving Rogues room with a sad face, he rose a brow and poofed in front of her.

"Kitty!"

"GAH!" The surprised kitten kicked him in the sack. Hearing a groan she opened her eyes looking down to see Kurt cringing on the floor in pain.

"Kurt! I am so sorry! I-I didn't know and I'm sorry I was scared and-" Kurt gave her a thumbs up as tears streamed down his face. "I-it's okay!" Kitty cringed seeing his face in pain, she leaned over looking at him. "A-are you sure?"

"Yup! I'll be fine in a few minutes," he tried as he steadied his breathing and tried standing up. "W-was there something you were trying to tell me Kurt?" He pressed his hand on the wall holding himself up and the other on his junk. "I was just going to say I look forward to spending the night with you, and of course dancing with you." Kitty blushed bright red and nodded. "Me too." The fuzz ball smiled and began to walk awkwardly away, "Well see you then! You should probably go check on Storm though!"

Kitty watched him waddle away and smiled tilting her head in his direction, what a goof ball he was always trying to make her smile. Her eyes then widened. "Oh my god Storm!" She turned and sprinted of phasing through the doors seeing the woman face down on her bed.

"S-storm?" The kitten went to go poke her mother like figure only to be grabbed and shaken repeatedly. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Kitty blinked seeing the scared face of Storm, a side of her she had not seen but in turn she smiled.

"I was helping people more desperate people such as Rouge." The girl giggled and peeled storms hands off of her and sat her down grabbing the make-up and began to get her ready. Storm stayed silent as Kitty worked her magic.

Finishing up styling her hair Storm decided to break the silence, "Did you find out your grades from your exams?" Kitty giggled putting the last bobby pin in her hair. "Yes, I passed and now have my degree, graduation is in a few weeks, mom." This eased Storms heart a bit and helped distract her. Kitty walked her over to the mirror letting herself.

The wife to be had a simple but gorgeous make-up job and her hair in a gorgeous curled up do. Seeing herself Storm pressed her hands over her mouth in shock. "Amazing… I look…" "Breathtaking…" Kitty finished her sentence.

Looking in the mirror at Kitty Storm smiled and turned around and hugged her tightly giggling happily almost crying. "Wow okay wait a second we can't have you crying your make up away just yet," She paused and pulled away looking at Storm.

"Listen I know this is a big change for you, always being reliant on yourself and being one badass mother of the academy, but I know better than anyone how much you two love each other and with love that strong there is no reason why you shouldn't be together, you were made for each other."

Storm nodded and hugged kitty again. "Okay now let's get you into that dress!"

Xxx

"Hank? You in here?" A certain German voice called out as he opened the door to the males changing room. "I am in here." The male called out looking over his shoulder to see Kurt waddling slightly. "Why are yo- never mind…" Kurt chuckled rubbing the back of his head seeing Hank already dressed and spiffy looking.

"Wow you clean up nice." Kurt mused elbowing him. Hank rolled his eyes and turned to see Kurt's tie not fixed, "So I see why you came in here then." He reached over and began fixing his tie. "That is not one hundred percent of the reason I came in here, I wanted to see if you were okay."

Hanks smiled at him finishing up the tie and straightening it. "I'm honestly very happy, probably the happiest I've been in a while… after mystique… I never thought I would love again and for the longest time I didn't think I would ever deserve love… but here I am getting married to the most amazing woman I've ever met."

Kurt smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Make sure your ex doesn't try to break up the wedding now." Hank and Kurt shared a small chuckled before looking outside at the two jets ready to leave.

"Where is this wedding anyways?" Kurt asked seeing the jets. "On an island we handpicked and decorated for the wedding so no one goes and disturbs the peace of humans if anyone gets drunk." Kurt rose a brow impressed. "Wow, good thinking." Hank smirked and began to walk out motioning for Kurt to follow. "So wait where is everyone going to sleep on this island?"

"We built a nice hotel on the island all of you will sleep in pairs of two with your ballroom partners of course." Kurt stopped blushing bright red images of Kitty flashed through his mind and they weren't the censored kind. He shook his head and caught up to Hank. "You guys are evil." "It wasn't my idea Kurt, trust me." Kurt sighed getting in the jet with the other guys.

He sat next to Bobby who glared at him. "Hey don't give me that look, I didn't have anything to do with it." "Hmph." Bobby grumbled and looked away. Kurt chuckled and looked up seeing Colossus and his smile faded a bit looking out the window as they took off.

Xxx

"Alright Logan, are you okay to hold down the fort while we're gone?" The mentioned scoffed a bit. "Not a problem." Kitty blinked and looked at Jean. "He's not coming?" Jean shrugged. "He doesn't do weddings…" "I see…" Whispered looking over as Storm in her gorgeous wedding gown gave Logan a hug and smiled waving him off as the girls helped her into the jet seated and ready they shot off across the sky.

Logan grunted a bit. "Good luck." He whispered turning around and into the mansion to scare off the younger kids.

Xxx

The boys had landed about 20 minutes before the girls in awe about the island and headed into the ceremonial area, the groomsmen awaited at the door and Hank and the priest were already at the altar waiting.

The girls landed and the boys were in clear awe of how amazing the woman looked. The walked to the main hallway no one was to see Storm yet.

Meeting up with their pairs, Jean smiled as Scott was trying to hold in his nosebleed as he saw what she was wearing. The bridesmaid dressed were sleeveless short dressed with a sheer high low skirt cover colored blue to match the male's ties. The heels were whatever black heel they could dance in and their hairs were pulled up with a small flower in all of their hairs.

Kitty walked up to Kurt looking down blushing, Kurt looked at her in awe. "You look …" She looked up to see him and he choked. "Nice, you look nice!" He tried and she smiled politely slightly let down. "Thanks Kurt." She turned away holding herself as he mentally shot himself looking over sighing as he saw Colossus smirking which made him growl slightly. "C'mon Kurt, it's starting."

The soft music began to start as they walked down the aisle Kitty with a polite smile as they walked Kurt doing the same holding her hand in his arm.

The other couples hand made it down the aisle as the music changed to something like holy music as Hank stiffened.

The double doors opened slowly revealing a golden light around Storm as she looked up through her veil and Hank felt his heart stop in his chest and he held his breath. The entire time she walked their eyes never left each other's.

Finally stepping up on the altar with him he grabbed the veil and pushed it behind her his hands gliding against her chin looking into her eyes. "You look astonishing." This caused the woman to blush and smile. "You look stunning yourself." Reaching back she handed her bouquet to Kitty her maid of honor and kitty smiled watching the two.

The ceremony commenced as Kurt watched smiling but he couldn't help to look over at Kitty she looked so beautiful, his heart pounded in his chest as it seemed everyone had disappeared in his mind, everyone but Kitty and him on an altar… getting married. He snapped out of it hearing Hank say 'I do' and he smiled clapping as everyone cheered the two kissed to seal the deal and he picked her up bridal style and went down the aisle.

Kitty looked over at Kurt her hand outstretched towards him and that's when he decided, she was going to be his tonight. He grabbed her hand and pulled her as she giggled and they ran down the aisle the rest of the court followed suit.

Off to the reception they went, and this was it the dance they all practiced for and this was Kurt's last chance for Kitty

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
